jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalker
Stalker is a male Sorna raptor living on Isla Sorna and is RP'ed by The Dino Hunter. Stalker was originally part of an unamed pack several years ago before they were slaughtered by Elder's large and noterious pack. Stalker was taken under Elder's wing, oblivous to what he had done and trained under him turning into a deadly killing machine. After he was betrayed, Stalker and his mate, Huntress left to start a small pack of their own from the lost raptors of Sorna. It was after this that Stalker ran into Hunter and aided him in his battle against Specter and Vectress. After this, Stalker decided to join Hunter's pack eventually becoming part of the largest raptor pack on the whole island. Stalker currently resides in the Aviary, the home of Hunter's pack. Pre-LtL life Stalker was part of an average pack that lived somewhere on Isla Sorna. In the tyrannical attacks of Elder's death packs who were acting under the orders of Specter and Vectress, Stalker's entire family was killed but the young raptor was spared of this fate. Instead, he was brought before Elder and nurtured into a cold-blooded killing machine to serve Elder. During his training, Stalker met his long time friend and partner, Sharp and worked with him on several training hunts. It was during this time that Stalker also met Huntress, daughter of one of the high-ranking raptors of the pack. They eventually came together and Huntress became one of his biggest supporters and his mate. Within the same year, Specter began to have a larger control over the group and many of the packmates disagreed with the orders. A full-blown civil war erupted resulting in many of deaths and putting back Elder's and on a broader scale, Specter's plans. In a bid to cut down on the number of protesters, Elder framed Stalker for trying to overthrow him and forced him into a fight with Sharp,in which Stalker was overwhelmed by angry raptors who believed in Elder. Stalker was exiled along with Huntress to the other side of the island. Stalker spent the next few years taking in raptors he trusted, acquiring a new partner, Sickle Claw who went on to become his liftime friend. Eventually, Stalker began to show up more and more until fully returning to the raptor scene. LtL Stalker first appeared on the Game Trail, scavenging off a sauropod carcass which a nearby allosaur pack had killed. Stalker's pack soon arrived to secure the kill,however a newer member, Swift Claw, accidentally provoked the allosaur pack, resulting in his brutal death. Stalker felt anger and sadness and for a brief moment, his anger got the better of him and began gathering a large pack to enact revenge on the allosaurs, something Elder loved to do. Later, Stalker encountered the lone raptor Indira, and recruited her into the pack. This let Stalker see that there was more to life than waging war and set up a small nest in the Delta Compounds and even welcomed chicks into the pack. This was not to last however, Hunter contacted the confused Stalker and warned him of the evil of Specter and Vectress and that Stalker should be prepared to assist in a war. Specter found out about these plans and in a message to Stalker and to Hunter, he kidnapped Stalker's chicks. But Stalker had plans. In a joint rescue operation between his pack and Hunter's spies hidden in Specter's pack, they succesfully reclaimed the chicks. But by now, it was clear that Stalker would have to go to war. As the battle in the Deep Channel raged, Stalker was called upon for desperate reinforcements. The pack rushed to the battlefield, crashing into the enemy pack and fighting a brutal battle that claimed several lives on both sides. In the heat of battle, Stalker met Elder and Sharp face-to-face and in a vicious battle, Stalker walked away victorious with Sharp having a change of heart before his death. With Specter and Vectress defeated, Stalker and his battered pack decided to take up Hunter's offer of a pack merger and followed him to a new home in the Aviary, From here, Stalker assisted in building the packs nest and exploring the Aviary and even helped in training the young. However, peace did not last on Sorna and before long, the fledgling mega-pack had to face competition from smilodon and a mysterious new raptor pack called "The 13 deaths". Stalker asked Hunter if he could lead a new special pack that would patrol known hunting grounds and keep an eye on any rivals. The patrol was made up of the best of the pack. On the first mission, a terrible storm struck Isla Sorna and the pack was cut off from the Aviary. Seeking shelter, Stalker went an old hideout used by the pack before only to find Sharp's mate and daughter, Celestial and Crystal there. They formed a temporary truce and as of now, the patrol is conducting missions on the Game Trail. Category:Characters